Beth
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: this is about beth as a 16 year old girl and wanting to find out who she is and to do that she must find her real parents will she find them? will she find out who she is? First Glee story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya this is my first Glee fic i enjoy reading fics about beth meeting quinn and puck so i did one :) Pairings: Finchel Quick with a little Samtana Bartie Klaine and Beth/OC okay enjoy!**

It was a warm summers day. A girl with blonde hair was just waking up. She groaned as she turned of her alarm clock. She got out of bed and got out a red and white cheer-leading uniform. She put her hair in a high ponytail.

"Beth sweetie are you up?" Yelled her adopted mom Shelby. "Yeah i will be down in a minute mom" She yelled back. Beth walked out her bedroom down the stairs. She saw her mom making pancakes.

"Rachel wants to know if you want to spend the day with her,Finn and Lily" Shelby said. Beth smiled she loved spending time with her sister and bother-in-law and niece.

"Sure when?" Beth said. "Saturday" Shelby answered. Suddenly they both heard a beep outside Beth kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out.

Outside in the car was her best friend Demi-Lee. "Hey girl how are you?" Demi-Lee asked. "I'm good you?" Beth asked. "I'm fine" Demi-Lee answered then drove off. while they were making there way to school they talked about anything random.

"Beth have you ever wondered what your real parents were like?" Demi-Lee asked out of the blue. "Yeah all the time acutely Ive been told of my sister i look allot like my mom" Beth said.

"Maybe you should ask your sister to meet them" Demi-Lee said. "Maybe i will ask her on Saturday" Beth as Demi-Lee pulled into parking lot. Both girls got out the car and linked arms.

Demi-Lee had shoulder length brown hair. It was up in a high ponytail and she was also wearing ared and white cheer-leading uniform. "So is your sister gonna bring out another albulm soon?" Demi-Lee asked.

"She said she wants to take a break until Lily is in kindergarten" Beth said to Demi-Lee. "Aw okay i loved her singing Defying gravity with Kurt Hummel i cant believe you have met him" Demi-Lee almost squealed.

"You do know he is gay and has a boyfriend?" Beth asked her best friend finding it slightly funny she has a crush on a gay dude. "Yeah i do but girl can dream" Demi-Lee said. Beth giggled "Sure Demz" Beth said.

The day went uneventful for Beth but she had cheerios practice next and even though her couch was harsh she was a good couch.

"Come on girls hurry up the sooner we get started the sooner we finish and the sooner we finish the sooner i can go to my gorgous fiance" Couch Lopez said. "Okay so its one two three four five six seven eight" she said showing them the steps.

Beth picked it up easily enough. After cheerleading it was glee with . Well Beth knew him as Finn her brother-in-law but had to call him at school.

She sat down next to Demi-Lee. "Okay guys for this weeks assessment i want you to pick a song that describes you as a person" said. "If you are having difficulty come and ask me and i will help" He finished. He gave them the rest of the lesson to come up with ideas.

Beth checked her phone and saw she had a text from her mom telling her to go home with Finn as she was working late. Beth walked up to Finn to see if he knew this.

"Hi Finn" Beth said to the freakishly tall man. "Oh hey Beth you okay?" He asked the blonde girl. "Yes i was wondering if you knew you have to take me to your house" Beth asked. "Yes i did Rach just texted me" Finn smiled. "Okay then" Beth skipped back and got her notebook and started writing down song ideas.

Finn smiled at the little girl he once thought was his she looked so much like Quinn it scared him

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think just to clear things up Santana is the cheer couch and Rachel was on Broadway for 6 years but left when she found out she was pregnant and now makes albums with Broadway songs and Kurt's also a Broadway star i need to figure out what im doing with the rest but tell me what you think okay bye review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hiya heres the 2nd chapter disclaimer i dont own glee**

Beth sat in her room thinking about her glee assignment. Who am i? she thought.

**Beth POV**

I know I'm Beth Marie Corcoran. But i don't know who i am! Ive never met my real parents. Ive saw pictures my mom was really pretty i look a lot like her. My dad had a Mohawk i wonder if he still has it.

Well tomorrows Saturday i will ask Rachel if i can meet my mom hopefully they are still in contact with each other. What will Shelby think though! I don't want her to think i don't love her because i do she has looked after me all these years.

Anyway back to glee Finn said glee used to be a loser club you would never think that now there's like 24 members and that's just the ones that got in Finn couldn't let everyone in. Otherwise there would be no room on the stage for us all.

Finn is my brother-in-law he married my sister ten years ago and they now have a two year old daughter who is so cute and named Lily.

better get to sleep now.

**Third person POV**

Beth lay her head on her pillow and went to sleep.

*Next Morning*

Beth woke up and got out of bed she turned on the shower and quickly got undressed and went into it. When she came out she picked out her favorite skinny jeans with a pink top.

She got dressed and done her make up and hair which was curled. She walked downstairs to see her sister already there.

"Rachel" Beth said running towards her sister cuddling her. "Hi Beth how are you" Rachel said.

"I'm alright just trying to figure out a song for glee" Beth said. "Ohh yeah Finn told me about the assessment he's already had ten students ask him about it" Rachel said and Beth giggled.

"It is hard so is mom still here or is she at work" Beth asked. "Shes at work sweetie" Rachel said. "Okay well Rachel i wanted to uhh ask you something" Beth said.

"What is it you know you can talk to me about anything" Rachel smiled. "Well uhh do you think i could meet my real parents? Just to know what the are like" Beth asked. Rachel looked shocked she sometimes spoke to Quinn so it could easily be arranged.

"Um i will see honey are you sure?" Rachel asked. "Yes i want to know who i am" Beth said, Rachel sighed she rememberd what it was like being sixteen wanting to find out who you are.

"Okay then i will arrange it" Rachel sighed. Beths face lit up. "Thank you soo much Rachel you are the best sister ever" Beth said hugging her.

Just then Finn walked in with Lily. "Hey girls" Finn said. "Hi Finn" Beth smiled. "Hi sweetie" Rachel said kissing Finns cheek.

"Mommy" Lily said holding out her arms to Rachel. Rachel picked up her daughter. "Hello honey" Rachel said and but her on the carpet where Beth started playing with her.

Rachel dragged Finn into the kitchen. "Woah Rach what is it?" Finn said confused. Rachel closed the kitchen door.

"Beth wants to meet Quinn and Noah" Rachel whispered. "What? Why?" Finn asked. "Because you re glee assessment got her questioning about who she is and she thinks the way for her to figure out is to meet them" Rachel said to her husband.

"Well what do you think?" Finn asked her. "Well i think Quinn and Noah would like to so i will give them a call and ask them" Rachel said Finn nodded.

"That's the best idea i think" Finn smiled. Rachel kissed him on the cheek "Come on lets take Lily to the park" She smiled.

Finn and Rachel went to the living room to see Beth tickling Lily. Lily was giggling Rachel let out a small laugh.

"We ready to go to the park?" Finn said. Beth and Rachel mubbled yes and off they went.

Rachel strapped Lily into her car seat and Beth Jumped in the back beside her. Once Rachel and Finn got in the front of the car they went to the park.

On the way there Beth kept on playing with Lily making her giggle. Rachel loved seeing Beth and Lily play together. Rachel was thankful she was apart of Beth's life.

After she graduated from high school Shelby wanted to give there mother/daughter relationship another go and it worked. Beth grew up knowning Rachel as her big sister.

"We're here" Finn said snapping Rachel out her thoughts. "Lets go and have some fun" Rachel said.

Beth helped get Lily out and took her on the swings. Rachel and Finn set up a blanket with a picnic for them. After playing for half an hour Lily said she was hungry so Beth picked up her niece and took her beside Rachel and Finn.

After sitting down Beth got a ham sandwich and started eating. "So Beth about you wanting to meet you re real parents Finn and i think we should tell you somethings first when we get back to mine" Rachel said. "And then you can meet them" Finn added with a smile.

Beth smiled back "Thank you both" She said. They ate their lunch then went back to Rachels. When they got there Rachel went upstairs to get her photo albulm she had when she was a teenager.

After Finn put Lily down for a nap they sat Beth on the sofa and Rachel opened her photo album. First picture was Finn and Rachel when they graduated. Finn had his arm wrapped around her and Rachel was smiiling.

"Wow is that you two?" Beth asked. "Yes it is after graduation" Rachel said. "Wow you look beautiful" Beth said. Rachel smiled "Thank you" She said.

Finn turned the page and it was a picture of the whole glee club after they performed at graduation. All the girls had White dresses on and the boys had on white shirts and black trousers.

"Okay Beth this is our Glee club i will tell you who everyone is you have met some of them" Rachel said. "Okay" Beth smiled. "Well there's me and Finn we we're known as Finchel" Beth said pointing to them. Finn had both arms wrapped around Rachel as she was leaning back on him. "There's Tina and Mike also known as Tike" Rachel said pointing to Tina and Mike who we're cuddling eachother.

"That's Santana and Sam also known as Samtana" Rachel pointed to a blonde boy sitting in a chair while a Latina girl wrapped her arms around his neck "Wait isn't that coach Lopez?" Beth asked Rachel nodded. "Ohh look there's Artie and Brittany there couple name was Bartie" Finn laughed as he pionted to a guy in a wheelchair with a blone girl sitting on his lap "Wait are they the ones that came round for dinner when i slept over here?" Beth asked. "Yes it is" Rachel smiled.

"Anyway theres Mercedes you have met her about 3 times" Finn said Beth nodded remebering her. "standing next to her is Lauren" Rachel noddded to an over wieght girl.

"And that's Quinn and Noah who was known as Quick" Rachel said quietly pointing to a blonde girl who was leaning her shoulder on a guy with a Mohawk. "M-my parents" Beth said. "Yeah" Rachel said. "Wait why were they known as Quick if his name is Noah?" Beth asked. "Because he got called Puck" Finn said simply.

"Ohh" Beth said. Rachel giggled and turned the page it was a picture of Blaine and Kurt holding hands. "There's Blaine and Kurt i know them" Beth said. "Yes you do they are coming over this week i will make sure you get to see them" Rachel said.

"So tell me about my parents" Beth said. Rachel sighed "Well you are much nicer than you're mother was at you're age" Rachel said. "Yeah she was head cheerleader like you although while she was pregnant she was kicked off but went back on after she had you" Rachel said. "She got nicer though" Finn added. "Yes me and her became friends in our Senior year" Rachel smiled.

"Was she good at singing?" Beth asked. "Yes she was everyone was in glee club except Mike but he was a brillaint dancer" Rachel said.

"In fact Rachel i think we have the DVD of us at regionals when we done that Journey melody and the Sectionals where Quinn and Sam done The time of my life and Santana performed Valerie" Finn said.

"Yes we do would you like to see them Beth?" Rachel asked. "Yes please" Beth said. Finn went upstairs and came down 5 minutes later with the two DVD's He put in the regionals one first.

Beth watched as she saw Finn come out and sing. "You were very good" Beth said "Thanks Beth" Finn smiled. Rachel then came out and sung her bit. Then they both sang together "You sound good together" Beth said.

As they finished the last note you saw Finn holding out his hand and Rachel taking it. "Wow that was brilliant" Beth said. Rachel and Finn smiled. Next you saw them do a very energetic number.

It got to Pucks part and Beth just stared at the screen as he sung _I was alone (Barum) I never knew (Barum) What good love could do. _"Was that my dad?" Beth asked even though she knew it was.

"Yes" Rachel said. As that finished the sung Don't stop believing. Beth loved that song and started singing along. Finn smiled he has an idea for sectionals.

The DVD finished. "How come you guys lost that you we're brilliant" Beth said. "We don't know" Finn shook his head. "I wanted to win so badly so i could rub it in Jesse's face" Rachel said.

"We bet him the year after though and I'm sure we my glee club will beat his because i have a brilliant idea" Finn said. "Whats you're idea?" Beth asked. "Well i was thinking we could start of with Cameron singing grenade then you sing Mine then you can all do Don't stop believing" Finn said.

"Realy? I'm getting a solo?" Beth asked she always wanted one. "Yes so in 3 weeks time we are sure to win" Finn smiled. "Thank you can you put the other DVD on now?" Beth asked.

"Of course sweetie" Rachel said and put it in. It started with a blonde guy who Beth learned was Sam singing. Then her mother came out "Wow she looks beautiful.

Beth gazed as her mother sang with that boy "Wait how come she's singing with him i mean she hasn't got a bump so its after i was born" Beth asked. "Because she was with Sam for a while but they broke up" Rachel said. "Why?" Beth asked "Because she cheated on him with me" Finn said.

"Wait that's when you two were broken up right?" Beth asked looking at them. "Yes it was" Rachel said. After the song finished Beth saw her cheer leading coach sing Valerie. "Wow she was good" Beth said. "Yes she was a massive bitch but she was a good singer" Rachel said. Beth giggled.

After watching both videos it was time to take Beth home. "Bye sweetie i will see you soon" Rachel hugged her. "bye Rach" Beth said and her and Finn got in his car.

As they we're driving Finn noticed Beth was quiet. "you okay kiddo?" He asked. "Huh fine just thinking" Beth said. "Okay then we are here anyway" Finn said.

"Ohh bye Finn" Beth smiled. "Bye Beth" Finn said as she got out the car. As soon as she got in she said hi to her mom then ran upstairs to her room to get practicing for Glee.

After practicing she had dinner went for a shower then went to bed.

**meanwhile in the Puckerman house**

Quinn was sitting on the sofa cuddling up to Puck. "Sweetie i have something to tell you" Quinn said. "What is it babe?" He smiled. "I'm pregnant" She whispered. "No way how far along?" He asked. "2 months" She said.

Puck hugged her tight. "Our first child well its our second but you know what i mean" Puck said. Quinn nodded "I wish i could see her just one time" Quinn said.

"Well why don't you ask Rachel I'm sure she will let us" Puck said. "Yeah you're right i will ask her next time i speak to her.

Suddenly the phone rang. Puck went to go get it. "Hey Rach yeah she's here" Puck said "Its Rachel for you" Puck said handing her the phone.

"Hi Rachel" Quinn said. "What really?...yeah its fine next weekend then?...Okay bye" Puck only heard Quinn's side.

"Guess what" Quinn said with a smile. "What?" Puck said confused. "Beth wants to meet us" She whisperd...

* * *

**Done hope you like it please review if you do i will try do update once a week but its not always possible anyway review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**soo sorry i broke my arm and couldnt type anyway heres chapter 3 i dont own glee**

As soon as Noah Puckerman heard his wife whisper that he almost fainted his daughter wanted to meet him. "Noah sweetie are you okay?" Quinn asked

"Huh yeah just shocked" Puck shook his head. Quinn giggled.

"When?" Puck asked.

"This weekend" Quinn said. Puck ran up to her and picked her up twirling her around.

"Puck put me down" Quinn said giggling.

"Sorry im just so happy we get to meet Beth plus we are going to have another baby" Puck said tears in his eyes.

Quinn playfully gasped. "That wouldnt be the great Puckasaurus crying is it?" She giggled.

"What no i have something in my eye" He said defensivly.

"Of course you do" Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

As soon as Rachel got of the phone with Quinn she dialed Beths number. Beth answered after three rings.

"Hello?" Beth said. "Hi Beth its Rachel" Rachel said.

"Ohh hi Rachel any news" Beth asked. Rachel knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes next weekend think you can meke it?" Rachel asked with a little laugh.

"Yes defiantly im soo excited" Beth said.

"Okay bye Beth love you"

"Love you too Rachel" Beth said as Rachel hung up.

Beth lay on her bed she couldnt believe it she was going to meet her parents. Shes wanted this since she was about 10. Beth went downstairs to say goodnight to shelby before slipping into bed and going into a peacefull sleep.

* * *

Rachel smiled she was making her little sister happy and one of her friends from high school. It then occured to Rachel that Kurt and Blaine were comming over this weekend to. Maybe she should get Finn to phone Artie to get him and Brittney over this weekend to. She didnt know if she should invite Santana and Sam.

"Hey babe thats Lily sleeping now" Finn said putting his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"Thanks baby ohh can you phone Artie tomoro and see if him and Brittney can come over this weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Sure babe now why dont we go upstairs?" Finn asked. Rachel knew what he wanted funnily enough it was what he said before the first time she slept with him.

"Okay" Rachel said as Finn took her upstairs.

*2 hours later*

Finn lay next to a sleeping Rachel stroking her hair watching her. Some poeple might say that its creepy but he couldnt help it she was just so beautiful he knew he was stupid in high school she did only kiss Puck.

Deciding he would need some shut eye or he would be tired for work he wrapped his arms around Rachels small body and fell asleep.

* * *

Beth woke up to her alarm clock. She groaned and went around her normal morning routine until she got a text from Demi-Lee _Hey hunni im not very well today so cant take you to school sorry love you xx _Beth replied okay and phoned Cameron.

"Hello?" Cameron said after three rings.

"Hey Cam its Beth"

"Hey Beth you okay?" He asked her

"Yeah fine i was wondering if you could give me a lift to school"

"Sure i'll be there in five"

"Okay" Beth hung up. She waited for Cameron.

Beth thought about Cameron. She liked him alot she wondered if he liked her she hoped so.

Suddenly she heard a beep outside. She ran outside to find Cameron sitting in his blue convertable.

She jumped in the car. " Hey Beth" Cameron said so smoothly.

"Hey Cam how are you?" She asked.

"Im fine how about you" He asked while driving.

"Im good" She said.

"Umm Beth i was uhh wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Cameron said Beth gasped in suprise.

"Yes sure when?" She replied.

"How about next saturday" He said. In the heat of the moment she forgot about how she was supposed to meet her parents and agreed.

"Cool" Came his reply.

They got to school and went about there usaul classe until it was time for glee.

"Okay everyone we have two specail poeple today they just shoed up at my house at 5 in the morning i was expecting them till friday anyway heres Kurt and Blaine" Finn said as Kurt and Blaine enterd the room everbody clapped.

Beth smiled at them and they smiled back. Suddenly Beth raised her hand.

"Yes Beth?" Finn asked.

"If it isnt to much trouble could uncle Kurt adn uncle Blaine do a duet?" Beth smirked knowing they would jump at the chance.

"Abouslty" Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Candles please" Blaine said to the band.

(**A/N kurt **_Blaine **both**_)

**The power lines went out **  
**And I am all alone **  
**But I don't really care at all **  
**Not answering my phone**

_All the games you played _  
_The promises you made _  
_Couldn't finish what you started _  
_Only darkness still remains_

_**Lost sight **_  
_**Couldn't see **_  
_**When it was you and me **_

_**Blow the candles out **_  
_**Looks like a solo tonight**_  
**I'm beginning to see the light**  
_**Blow the candles out **_  
_**Looks like a solo tonight**_  
_**But I think**_ **I'll be alright**

_**Been black and blue before**_  
**There's no need to explain**  
**I am not the jaded kind **  
**Playback's such a waste**  
_**You're invisible **_  
_**Invisible to me **_  
_**My wish is coming true**_  
**Erase the memory of your face**

_**Lost sight **_  
_**Couldn't see **_  
_**When it was you and me**_

_**Blow the candles out **_  
_**Looks like a solo tonight**_  
**I'm beginning to see the light**  
_**Blow the candles out **_  
_**Looks like a solo tonight**_  
_**But I think** **I'll be alright** _

_**One day you will wake up **_  
_**With nothing but "you're sorries"**_  
_And someday you will get back _  
_Everything you gave me_

_**Blow the candles out **_  
_**Looks like a solo tonight **_  
_**I'm beginning to see the light **_  
_**Blow the candles out **_  
_**Looks like a solo tonight **_  
_**But I think I'll be alright**_

The Glee club joined in with the last chorus when the song eneded everyone auplauded.

"Okay everyone settle down i know that was a brilliant duet and Klaine is the best i know" Finn said.

"Now does anybody want to show us if my brother is any good at running a glee club" Kurt said.

"Hey! i am good Beth take the lead and hit it!" Finn said.

**You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **  
**All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **  
**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **  
**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

**You're on your knees **  
**Begging please **  
**Stay with me **  
**But honestly **  
**I just need to be a little crazy **

**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell **  
**All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about **  
**If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby **  
**All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell **

**What... what... what... What the hell? **

**So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **  
**You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **  
**I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

**You're on your knees **  
**Begging please **  
**Stay with me **  
**But honestly **  
**I just need to be a little crazy **

**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell **  
**All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about **  
**If you love me, if you hate me **  
**You can save me, baby, baby **  
**All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell **

**La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... **  
**La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... **

**You say that I'm messing with your head **  
**Boy, I like messing in your bed **  
**Yeah, I am messing with your head **  
**When I'm messing with you in bed **

**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell) **  
**All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about) **  
**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell **  
**All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me) **  
**If you love me (no), if you hate me (no) **  
**You can save me, baby, baby (if you love me) **  
**All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell **

**La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la**

Beth sang the the last note and everyone cheered.

"Wow brother im immpressed your glee club is amazing almost as good as we were" Kurt said.

Finn smiled then noticed the time. "Crap ive kept youz half an hour late you better go now" Finn said the glee club claered except Beth.

"Hello Beth" Kurt said hugginh the girl. Blaine hugged her after.

"Hey did you think i was good"? She asked them.

"Beth that was brilliant" Blaine said.

Beth smiled and said bye and skipped away for Cameron to take her home.

* * *

**OMG! im soo sorry about the late update i broke my arm and had to wait six weeks to get the cast token of then it was my birthday so ive been busy anyway i dont own Glee or Candles or What the hell Review please**


End file.
